Rain and love
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Se resigno, a la soledad y el desamor. Y así se hizo más fuerte, porque solo podía refugiarse en su poder mágico.• Así fue su sentir hasta que lo vio, a él. A ese chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada dura, ese mago de hielo que había hecho bombear su corazón de forma tan acelerada.• Amor, era lo que había estado buscando. Y por fin, luego de tantos años, lo había encontrado.
**Tengo un bloqueo enorme en estos momentos, sé que a nadie le ha de importar pero me ha estado jodiendo la existencia XDD esa también es la razón de que no he actualizado ninguno de mis fics. No sé cuando voy a actualizar así que disculpen si tengo a alguien esperando.**

 **Y se preguntarán como es que estoy publicando si ando bloqueada, pues esto lo tenía perdido entre mis archivos (tengo mucho sin terminar y varios escritos random que siempre guardo) creo recordar que esto sería un OS pero no recuerdo de que trataría ni cuando lo escribí, aun así creo que es un lindo escrito y por eso lo vengo a publicar, espero que les guste.**

 **Ya saben notas al final.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• OoC

.

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Rain and love**_

.

* * *

.

A lo largo de su vida Juvia Loxar había aprendido que su presencia era no grata para las personas, ella atraía a la lluvia, era lluvia y las personas odiaban esa lluvia. O al menos así había sido hasta que José Porla apareció en su vida, cuando le tendió la mano y la hizo ser lo que era.

Una mujer que se alimentaba de la lluvia y su poder, una poderosa maga capaz de barrer con cualquiera que osara enfrentarse a ella bajo su eterna compañera. Por eso estaba orgullosa de decir que era una maga de Phantom Lord.

Podría decir que incluso le gustaba causar ese miedo en sus enemigos, ver el temor reflejados en sus ojos le hacían sentir bien consigo misma, porque ella vivía sufriendo y no podía decirlo, así que mientras se deshacía de ellos con su poderosa magia de agua, se sentía en paz.

Sin embargo esa paz era efímera porque al terminar, el dolor y la soledad regresaban a su interior, como la marea regresa al mar cada vez. Era frustrante, y esto hacía que su interior se fuera muriendo lentamente.

Por tanto se resigno, a la soledad y el desamor. Y así se hizo más fuerte, porque solo podía refugiarse en su poder mágico.

Su maestro la alababa por ello pero esas palabras se tornaban vacías cuando terminaban de formar el mensaje. Y al paso del tiempo, lo supo, algo le faltaba pero ese algo no podía ser encontrado tan fácilmente, y odiaba que nada fuera fácil para ella.

Así fue su sentir hasta que lo vio, a él. A ese chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada dura, ese mago de hielo que había hecho bombear su corazón de forma tan acelerada. Sus magias eran compatibles, su poder era similar... amor, eso es lo que sintió.

Pero eran enemigos, rivales en una lucha que no se detendría a menos que Lucy Heartfilia fuera entregada a su padre, como Phantom se había comprometido. Su fascinación por el chico creció más mientras peleaban, pero como si le faltara algo sus palabras le dejaron claro que Lucy era su rival, su rival en el amor que quería conseguir para ella, para detener su sufrir. Así que se decidió a usar su fuerza, porque eso es lo que le quedaba y si tenía que sacrificarla para triunfar no tenía reparo en hacerlo.

Y así lo hizo, peleo con todo lo que tenía y perdió, perdió una batalla que ni siquiera había empezado. Por tanto, no podía seguir y se rindió de nuevo, porque no había nada para una mujer que no era querida, que nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería.

O eso pensó, hasta que la firme mano de aquel chico la sostuvo, la había salvado a pesar de todo... porque era una persona diferente, tan diferente que a su lado la lluvia se había marchado, dejando en su lugar un cielo azul.

Amor, era lo que había estado buscando. Y por fin, luego de tantos años, lo había encontrado.

.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Si tengo algún error disculpen porque revise esto de manera superficial así que pudo haberseme ido alguno sin darme cuenta.**

 **Como dije no recuerdo cuando escribí esto así que si carece de sentido para ustedes, disculpen también XDD**

 **En fin...**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
